Final Fantasy: Las Crónicas de Allahdia Cáp 1
by Marcheline
Summary: Empieza una nueva aventura de Final Fantasy, esta vez, la historia transcurre en un mundo donde fluye en armonía la magia de los cristales que peude ser amenazada por una raza que busca venganza.


**Cáp. 1 Vero, el amanecer**

El sol calentaba esta mañana las sendas del ermitaño, un camino empedrado donde kilómetros más allá estaba erguida el magnifico monasterio de los sintoístas. Eran monjes vestidos con hábitos blancos, aunque la mayoría, ya desgastado por el tiempo, adoptaban un color más bien grisáceo; en cuanto a su religión, provenía del oriente de Allahdia, donde las armas de filo afilado, los tacones de madera y el olor a tradición eran el mandamiento del día. Constaba de diversos mandatos y votos: tales como obediencia, no a la violencia (tanto llevaban esto a la radicalidad que hasta practicaban hechizos para impedir su uso), y ser positivo. La gente creía que eran votos bastantes raros, y en principio sencillos; los monjes sintoístas proclamaban que no era tan fácil como ellos creían. Hasta cierto punto tenían razón, pero con los tiempos que se avecinaban, era casi imposible que no se blandiera una espada ni una sola vez.

Además de los votos, los monjes no hacían otra cosa que reposar en un árbol reflexionando sobre como el mundo podía ser tan bello y hermoso, con la mirada perdida entre las hojas verdes, que le protegían del sol de la tarde, sino, estaban limpiando con escobas de madera y ramas de pino las hojas rosadas del cerezo que plantaban alrededor de el monasterio, al cerezo rosado lo consideraban un ídolo. O, seguramente, viajando en busca de paz por todo el globo, viviendo todos los días de frutos secos, agua, frutas, bayas y todo que considerasen nutritivo. A pesar de esto, eran muy higiénicos, aprovechaban cualquier libro para lavar la comida y la ropa, o si no el lavadero de los monasterios, en caso que se hayan instalado en uno.

En cuanto al monasterio, solían encontrarse en el occidente de Allahdia, en los lugares más tranquilos que el campo o las montañas podían ofrecer. Para los monjes era una joya esculpida por el mayor joyero, representaba paz, y un gran favor para los espíritus en los que ellos creían. Consistía en un edificio, grisáceo o marrón, según como lo haya castigado el tiempo, se asemejaba a lo que sería un priorato, desde afuera se trataba de cuatro paredes rectangulares, y un techo pintado de rojo, distribuidos por tejas, con los vértices punteados hacia arriba y en forma de un dragón pequeño lanzando fuego verde; en centro se alzaba más una torre de la que salía siempre humo, una torrecilla puesta en el patio central, el humo provenía de una estufa de acero que reposaba en la base, en fin, era una especie de chimenea gigante, con la que los monjes se calentaban en pleno invierno, ya que todos se congregaban allí para reflexionar en compañía. Los muros de piedra gris que cubrían el edificio no eran lisos, en efecto una maraña de adornos lo cubrían, a los dos lados de la entrada: dos tablones, llenos de las estatuas de los antiguos arrendatarios y jefes espirituales del monasterio; a los lados: unas columnas semicirculares franqueaban la piedra por al izquierda y por la derecha; y detrás, había otro edificio al cual se podía solo acceder mediante el primero, ya que todo estaba cubierto por muros, este tenía dos pisos, de estructura similar al anterior y de un techo de la misma estructura salvo por el centro, que acababa en una zona punteada hacia el cielo, en la punta, se sostenía la figura de una luna, símbolo de paz, noche, del descanso…

Dentro era todo más diferente, más cuidado: todos los habitáculos estaban cubiertos por el suelo por una moqueta, como una alfombra de formas y figuras de colores blancos de diferentes tonos. Esto era debido a que los monjes se descalzaban para estar dentro, sus zapatillas, hechas de madera que recuerdan a zuecos mal hechos, con un simple cordón de seda para sujetarlos a los pies. Obligaban a los visitantes a quitarse los zapatos y guardarlos en un viejo armario pero que le sacaban bastante utilidad para guardar ahí el calzado.

Las habitaciones, además del dormitorio, donde había pocas camas, ya que los más devotos dormían en la propia naturaleza, sin que haya rocas superpuestas limitando su libertad, eran los tachados como radicales, pero eran felices…

Un claustro central, al aire libre; una biblioteca y une escriptorio, donde los monjes practicaban la lecturas de manuscritos de grandes filósofos, y grandes hechizos de magia blanca; tampoco faltaba la cocina, y la cilla, que era el almacén donde guardaban las reservas de comida para la congregación; y una pequeña sala capitular, era cuadrada, y, a diferencia de las otras salas, su techo se disponía de forma semicircular y como las demás salas, tallado cuidadosamente de figuras y contornos que te obligarían a mirar durante meses.

Fuera de la construcción, puesta sobre una colina a la que se accedía mediante unas largas escaleras empedradas, desde ahí se podía empezar a bajar hasta un jardín empedrado, con huecos de tierra mojada para los cerezos y cubierto con una valla de pétrea pintada de rojo. A cada lado del pie de las escaleras se sostenían dos postes que colgaban de ellos dos lámparas de aceite que favorecen la visión nocturna, también se disponían otras en la entrada al jardín rosado. La combinación de estos afables factores tenía sus consecuencias, no había ni un día que el monasterio recibiera visitas.

El monasterio se construyó en Anretla, no se llamaba así, en realidad no le ponían nombres, pero tomaban referencia de la región donde se encontraban, en este caso una isla al norte de el continente mas pequeño de Allahdia, el cuál contiene dos ciudades, una todo al norte, y otra un puerto marítimo al sur.

Una buena mañana de otoño, cuando dos monjes paseaban tranquilamente por los meandros de un río que circulaba alrededor del edificio monástico:

-Buen cielo llevamos hoy en nuestras cabezas para pasear, ¿cierto Hermano Dión?-profirió el más alto de los dos, no tenía ni un solo pelo en la cabeza, vestía una túnica larga y blanca; de su cuello colgaba una prenda alargada y de color verdosa, posiblemente una bufanda.

-Tienes razón, aprovecharé para coger algunas hierbas silvestres para el té-respondió el segundo, era mucho más bajo, al otro solamente le llegaba a los hombros, vestía la misma túnica y conservaba algo de pelo aunque no estuviese del todo calvo, ambos andaban con lentitud, mirando hacia el frente con una expresión de sosiego en sus rostros.

Los dos amigos se acercaron a la orilla de un meandro, uno de ellos, el más pequeño, se agachó y sumergiendo sus dos manos blancas en el agua cristalina y tibia, emprendió a arrancar suavemente pequeños brotes de verdosas hojas.

-La verdad que eres el mejor preparando el _Gyokuro _que nadie…-comentó el otro monje, que observaba como su amigo metía las suculentas hojas en una bolsa de cuero que llevaba guardada en la túnica-siempre se han sentido satisfechos al probarlo.

-Ojala hermano…-suspiró, ya guardando la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos-pueda preparar la ceremonia tal y como es en nuestra tierra natal…

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza, y justo cuando iban a emprender el viaje de vuelta, un gemido proveniente del río les sobresaltó. El más alto divisó una canasta, navegaba sin rumbo arrastrada por la corriente, un bebe reposaba dentro y berreaba, estaba bien recogido y tapado con una manta blanca bordada de estrellas.

A los dos monjes le sobraron cosas que decir sobre aquello, la salvaron de su viaje sin rumbo agarrando la canasta antes de tiempo, el bebe aún estaba vivo, era casi como un regalo de los espíritus.

-Mira… es hermoso-corroboró uno de los monjes al ver la cara del bebé, eran brillantes, echaban lágrimas saladas, y sobre todo, eran rojos-no sabría con que compararlos, ante nosotros está los luceros más bellos de todo lo imaginable.

-Pero… no podemos cuidar de un bebé… Hayu no nos dejaría, nunca ha habido un niño en el monasterio, él no lo permitiría…-miró por segunda vez los ojos de la criatura, le inspiraban mucha compasión, tanta que no podía ni con su alma.

-De…debemos preguntárselo, él…él lo entendería, razonaría que no podemos dejar a una criaturita como esta sola en Allahdia-respondió el monje de alta estatura.

-Dión, ¿estas totalmente seguro?-los ojos del monje de baja estatura miraron con decisión los de su amigo, que parecía no estar decidido.

-No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de él si fuera necesario, los otros monjes no tendrían porque preocuparse de nada.

-Eres bueno Dión… muy bueno…

-Muchas gracias… Hermano Henao, pero creo que la bondad es un voto no voluntario que todos nosotros deberían poseer.

Las manos del mendicante se posaron sobre el bulto debajo de la manta y retiró la tela de seda que cubría al recién nacido. Se descubrieron ante ellos unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, eran bastante pequeñas, pero se distinguía de lo que sería una oreja humana.

A Dión y Henao se le iluminaron las caras, eran una mezcla de pánico y algo de tristeza, eran muy tolerantes con otras razas, pero encontrarse un bebe elfo en aquel lugar era como encontrar oro en la Hoya de Plata (lugar que sale más adelante en el libro), los amigos llevaron al bebé al monasterio, a allí tuvo su vida normal.

**18 años después**

Era otra alegre mañana en el monasterio de Anretla, los pájaros, marrones y de panza blanca, cantaban alegres casi ya la llegada de la primavera, posándose en los cerezos sin sus hojas brillantes y rosadas, solo con una ligera capa de frío hielo derritiéndose y cubriéndolas.

En efecto alguien bailaba mientras caía los últimos copos de nieve fresca, ondeando su falda roja y de tela gruesa al viento, levantando las manos, en la derecha una escoba que terminaba en una ligera maraña de pelos de paja, que usaba para retirar la nieve que se había ido acumulando en el camino al templo y en las grandes columnas de poste rojo que adornaban la entrada al parquecillo. Era una chica, una elfa más bien, aparentaba tener 17 años pero aun así su piel blanca y sus rasgos faciales suaves, con algún que otra peca, sean extremadamente bellos, tenía unas orejas alargadas y puntiagudas que sobresalían de su largo pelo de un color lavanda oscuro, sus ojos eran intensamente rojos y grandes. Su vestidura era de lo más sencilla, llevaba una túnica de tela gruesa que le caía sobre los hombros, un gran nudo que le sujetaba la falda roja disimulaba sus senos medianos, calzaba las mismas zapatillas que los demás mendicantes y al parecer mientras retiraba la espumosa blanca muchos de los pájaros que cantaban la avenida de la estación florida se acercaban a ella y se posaban en sus manos, ruborizándose y tapándose el pico con las alitas para ocultarle su rubor a la elfa, ella los observaba, le encantaba que se posaran en su cuello y en sus manos, hacía el trabajo mucho menos estresante y aburrido, mas llevadero.

Dión, lucía una barba blanca, el tiempo hizo estragos con el hombre, reduciéndolo a ser un individuo bonachón y con grandes esperanzas para a quien consideraba su hija, relacionaba rascando su cabeza calva llena de manchas oscuras y respirando el aire profundamente, como si necesitara cada vez más oxígeno para seguir vivo.

-Bueno… creo que basta por hoy…-repuso, rascándose con las uñas de la mano derecha su barba voluptuosa-ahora deberás descansar para tus clases de arquería supongo…

La chica se acercó hasta él y arqueó la espalda ligeramente juntando las manos y cruzando los dedos, el sonido de los tacones de madera sonaba rítmicamente a la vez que caminaba.

-De acuerdo maestro, ahora mismo voy-su voz sonaba muy suave, pero a la vez melódica, era como un susurro del viento; después de la reverencia se dirigió seguida de las diminutas aves y cogió un arco de madera, bien sencillo pero bien tallado, tenía una cuerda fuerte, pero fina como un hilo blanco. Se ciñó el arco al hombro y miró a Dión con un gesto de preocupación.

La verdad es que al viejo hombre los acontecimientos fueron bastante rápidos para él y su antigua mente, desde que encontraron a la niña en el río hasta que se convirtió en una mujer, fue sucediendo en su memoria uno a uno:

La manera de cómo el monasterio reaccionó ante la aparición de la elfa, que hizo acontecer a los aldeanos que la visitaban. Hayu, el monje que guiaba a los otros se negó a que se quedara ya que según el tradicionalista; la orden solo debía de ser humano según el tratado de la orden. Al final los mendicantes aceptaron pero debía de ser responsabilidad de los dos que la hallaron; obligación que acataban sin ningún tipo de negligencia.

A los 2 años de cumplir Dión y Henao aun no formularon un nombre para el bebé, ya que no se habían puesto de acuerdo, lo que sí estaban de acuerdo es que no le podían poner un nombre oriental, ya que, siendo elfa solo podía provenir del bosque central que pertenece al continente cuya cerca de una de sus costas se encontraba la isla de Anretla.

Le pusieron Verónica, pero los niños que jugaban con ella, a menudo extranjeros que venían con sus padres a rezar y a seguir los mandatos de Hayu.

A los 6 años un funeral se celebró en el jardín, precedido por Dión, quien sujetaba a Verónica de su manita, apretándola desconsolado por al muerte de su amigo.

Henao no era lo suficientemente viejo para morir, en realidad había salido a coger las hierbas para el Gyokuro y lo encontraron guillotinado cerca del arroyo donde arrancaba los tallos, lo encontraron varios monjes que fueron preocupados a ver que fue a pasar con el desafortunado hombre, le quisieron atribuir el asesinato a un animal salvaje, pero no habían orcos en Anretla, así que el asunto quedo en manos de los alguaciles del lugar, que no tuvieron éxito.

A los 10 años, la orden se asombró ante la habilidad de la chica con el arco, cosa que Hay miraba despectivamente ya que la orden era pacifista, aún así Dión no le dio importancia, por dos razones bastante obvias:

La primera es que los elfos tenían mucha destreza manejando armas que requerían tener mucha puntería.

La segunda era que desde que Henao murió siempre creyó que no hubiera pasado nada si los monjes se defendiesen así mismos…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, en la habitación reposaba Dión en posición de loto, en condiciones normales molestar a un creyente cuando estaba meditando era una blasfemia terrible, pero la mirada altiva y sosegada del anciano no mostró enfado alguno. Eso le dio paso a la chiquilla para entrar lentamente y sentarse delante de él de rodillas, mirando para el suelo, aún avergonzada por lo que le había sucedido.

-Dijo el hermano Reinaldo que pasaría esto… ¿no te han aceptado verdad?

Vero negó con la cabeza, se sentía de algún modo desconsolada y buscaba esa consolación en Dión.

-No te preocupes…-cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, Vero le recorrió con una mirada tímida y sonrió.

-Pero… abuelo… ¿Por qué soy diferente de los demás? ¿Es que eso importa…? ¿Importa ser igual que los demás…?-anunció-Hoy me han dicho cosas extrañas…

-Cosa extraña como que eres una elfa…-la niña se sobresaltó y los ojos del maestro se cruzaron con las de ella rápidamente.

-Eres diferente de todos nosotros, eso no significa que no pertenezcas a esta familia.

-Pero… y entonces… ¿Es que yo no nací aquí?

-Tantas preguntas y tantas respuestas que solo llevan a una… tu lugar de procedencia, es esa respuesta la que desconozco…-el anciano se levantó incorporándose y se acercó lentamente a una ventana, había empezado a nevar otra vez, los copos de nieve se instalaban en el alféizar. Unos ronquidos suaves acompañaban el sonido del viendo exterior, la niña se ha dormido, Dión miró con una expresión seria pero mostrando ternura y asiéndola de la cintura la acostó en el lecho de paja donde siempre meditaba. Entendía que a Hayu no le gustase que se hospedera una elfa pero no quería discutirlo otra vez con el monje superior mientras imaginaba la de veces que increpaba con Hayu porque este discriminaba a su defendida.

Entretanto esto pensaba el maestro, se encaminó hacia la parte del patio donde se disponían unas tres dianas hechas con un poco de paja y un tabla de madera puesto sobre el sin sujeción alguna, en la tabla estaba dibujado varios círculos concéntricos cada vez más pequeños, de colores rojo y blanco.

Sin duda lo que más destacaba del paisaje era a Verónica lanzando las flechas, la manera con la que cogía el arco, con la que robaba una flecha de su carcaj, era totalmente diferente a la que un humano podría realizar.

La chica disparó la flecha y rauda, más rápida que los viejos ojos de Dión, se precipitó hacia la diana, justo en el centro de ella, con un impacto seco. Los aplausos de los sacerdotes y algunos aventureros y comerciantes la halagaron; la chica sonreía a todos ellos, pero era como si los apartara para que Dión pasase, como si esperase la felicitación por parte de este.

-Por lo que veo, sigues mejorando…-profirió Dión con una voz seca, a medida que se acercaba a su alumna.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto…-dijo, frotándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, y saludando a Dión con una reverencia leve.

-He estado pensando en lo que hemos pasado… y la verdad es que debo admitirlo, te has hecho toda una mujer…-la chica sonrió ante las abalanzas- pero me temo que eso será un problema a corto plazo, ya que Hayu no permitirá que te quedes más tiempo aquí…

El rostro de la arquera pasó del orgullo a la angustia, sus orejas cayeron levemente y su mirada bajaba hacia el suelo.

-Pero… no quiero irme… esto… esto lo considero mi hogar, aquí es donde me crié…

-Aquí no, aquí todos los monjes huyen de ti menos Reinaldo y yo.

-No importa… mientras queden personas que aun se preocupen por mi, seguiré queriendo estar aquí…-la mano de la chica se posó en uno de sus pequeños pechos, mirando hacia el suelo, con sus ojos rojos y brillantes.

-Hayu nunca ha permitido que las mujeres sean de nuestra orden y tampoco te dejará a ti, cuando te encontramos en el río…-el viejo caminaba lentamente por el patio sin tener en cuenta los otros monjes que hablaban entre ellos y se paseaban-…y le pedí a Hayu que considera cederte un puesto en la orden se negó rotundamente, e incluso convocaron una reunión en el claustro principal.

-¿Porqué discrimináis a las mujeres?-los ojos de Vero se clavaron en los de su maestro.

-Es la tradición-suspiró este-si fuera por mi, la rompería.

La astuta elfa consideró que Dión estaba diciendo la verdad, y no se equivocaba, siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, y el difunto Henao también…

-Vale… me iré… pero no se a donde tendré que ir…

-¿Y si le pido a un amigo mío que te lleve? A tu hogar, al hogar de todos los elfos…-anunció el viejo.

-¿Y quién podría llevarme allí, maestro?-dijo, divertida, la pícara elfa, deseando responder a Dión con otra pregunta.

Anda… vámonos, llevas toda la mañana trabajando y debes estar hambrienta…-respondió sonriendo, caminando lentamente con la ayuda de Vero, esta, que le cogía de su brazo derecho y lo entrelazaba con su brazo izquierdo. Le aguardaba un viaje extraño, y ya sentía nostalgia, tan pronto…


End file.
